My Turian Lover
by ArtemisFallen
Summary: This follows Mass Effect 2. This story is about the first time Shepard and Garrus experienced one another in bed. NSFW warning.


It had been a long day. Shepard was eager to retire to her quarters and take a much needed shower. She slipped out of her clothes and was in the shower before they even hit the floor. She stood there for a long time, just letting the hot water cascade down her body. She sighed heavily, enjoying the feel of the water spraying down on her. She had learned to appreciate the simple things and a hot shower was certainly one of them. Reluctantly, she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her scars were nearly invisible now, even to her. The last remnants of her resurrection were fading. She dried her hair quickly and slipped into a silky night gown she had bought at the Citadel. The gown was not like her. It was not very practical at all. It was skimpy and left very little to the imagination when it came to her body. However, she loved it. She felt she owed it to herself to be frivolous every now and again. The gown was very soft and soothing against her skin. When she saw it, she had just simply stared. When the store clerk had asked her if she would like to purchase it, she thought, _why not_? She may as well have a few material comforts before she risked her life for the good of the galaxy. The funny thing is, she had given herself that same speech when she bought her hamster.

She stood and admired the garment once more, seeing the outline of her breasts perfectly. She smiled, she really did enjoy how it looked on her. She opened the bathroom door and a cool rush of air hit her from the cabin. She stepped out and came face to face with Garrus.

"Shepard, I… whoa…" He stammered, looking at her in the sheer gown.

Startled, she took a step back into the bathroom. "Garrus!"

Garrus turned, adverting his eyes, his mandibles noticeably twitching. "I should have called a request through EDI or something first. Sorry, I thought you giving me your door code was an open invitation." He set the bottle of wine he was holding on her desk, and nervously covered his face with his hand.

Shepard stood behind the door frame for a moment before she emerged, chuckling. "It was, Garrus. You just surprised me is all." She came out of the bathroom and crossed her arms over her chest. "So, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Garrus did not turn back around. "I just… uh… can I say that you, uh, have a very supportive waist."

"What about my waist?" Shepard asked as she looked down at her hips.

"No, no, it's a good thing!" Garrus exclaimed, turning around to face Shepard. She gave him a sly smile. "Ah, crap. Could you throw me a line, here, Shepard? I'm sinking."

Shepard smiled and uncrossed her arms, knowing full well he could easily see every inch of her. "Relax, Garrus. You worry too much."

"It's just that I've seen so many things go wrong…" He trailed off and looked down. "I want something to go right. Just once…"

She reached out and touched his scarred face, causing him to look up at her. She smiled reassuringly. Garrus reached up and touched her shoulder tenderly.

"I've waited a long time for this, Vakarian." Shepard said softly.

"Just how long is a long time?" He asked, teasing.

"Ever since you first came aboard the Normandy," she answered honestly.

Garrus' mandibles twitched, giving away his surprise. "I had no idea you felt that way back then, Shepard. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Shepard dropped her eyes from his and walked down the stairs and stared into the aquarium. "I didn't know if we would ever work out. I was so tied to my duty that I didn't want anything for myself."

Garrus came up behind her, lacing his arms around her stomach. She leaned back into him, feeling the weight of all the universe dissipate from her. She felt lighter, feeling his arms around her, protecting her.

"What changed?" Garrus asked, his breath caressing her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine.

She turned in his arms, locking her arms around his neck. "Surviving death changes your perspective. If I had truly remained dead, my only regret would have been never being with you."

Garrus smiled, pushing his forehead into hers. She moved her head so that her lips touched his mouth. His skin was cooler than hers. She could feel the ridges of his mouth and the bumps of his scarred flesh. He was much softer than she would have imagined. She moved from his mouth and continued to kiss his scarred face. He made a sound in the back of his throat, almost like a humming. His mandibles slid across her cheek gently as her lips slid over him.

Garrus shuddered slightly and pulled away for a moment. His eyes were closed.

"What's wrong?" Shepard asked, her lips still tingling from the touch of his skin.

"The uh, vids called that kissing. I didn't know it could feel so good." He said, his voice very soft.

Shepard grinned widely. "Well, if you thought that felt good, I've got more in store for you."

Shepard leaned back into him, kissing his flat nose and his mouth once again. He reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her tightly, bringing a taloned hand up and through her hair.

"Open your mouth a little," Shepard said softly.

Garrus complied and Shepard slid her tongue into his mouth. Garrus made a muffled sound of surprise as she slid her tongue over his. His tongue was not what she expected. It was warm and rough, but not overly. She could feel his teeth pushing in on her tongue lightly. The sensation sent chills through her body and she felt herself begin to ache for him.

She pulled away from him slightly after a moment. "Are you alright?"

Garrus was breathing heavily. "I've never been so right, but I'm afraid I will hurt you. Mordin spoke with me earlier and used some very unsavory words like chafing and allergic reactions to ingestion..."

Shepard laughed out loud. "He went over that with me, too. He also sent up an advice booklet, which I've read." She ran her hand down the length of her body to his hand that rested on her hip. She grasped his hand and pulled it up her body and to her breast. He started down at her hand over his as she rubbed herself with him. "From what I can gather, the synthetics that Cerberus used to rebuild me will counteract any allergic reactions I might have before I even know I have them."

Garrus began to move his free hand up her gown, tracing his talons around the underside of her thigh. "Is that a fact?"

Shepard shrugged. "An educated guess, but one I feel confident with." She leaned into him, trailing her lips up his neck and to his jaw. She could feel him shiver beneath her touch. "Don't be afraid. I want to feel you and I want you to feel me."

That was all the encouragement Garrus needed. The next thing she knew, his blue tongue was invading her mouth. His tongue was much longer than hers, she found out quickly. She sucked on him, lightly, enjoying the taste of him in her mouth. She reach around his carapace, holding tightly to him, feeling the plates of his thulium laced shell. She reached around the front of him, pulling at his shirt. In turn, Garrus put both his hands under her gown and pulled them up her body. Again, she was struck at the texture difference between his hands and her own. His fingers and palms were covered with a pad, which was taught and smooth. His fingers narrowed into sharp talons that licked deliciously up her skin and to her breasts. He cradled her breasts lightly and she leaned back from him and moaned in pleasure.

She reached down and pulled the hem of her gown up. Soon, it slid off her arm and crumpled to the floor. She stood, embraced by her Turian lover, completely naked. Garrus let go of her for a moment and stepped back, studying her.

"Your… skin is so smooth. And these…" He reached out slowly and traced a talon very softy over her left breast. She closed her eyes and shuddered in delight. "These are simply amazing."

Shepard opened her eyes and looked at him, hungry for more. "Your turn," she said, her voice deep with lust.

Garrus began to pull off his shirt. His carapace gleamed in the low light of her quarters. He was marked with a dark blue tattoo all the way down his body. His body was decorated by scales that looked like little dark metal plates. His chest and stomach were made of hard muscle. She could not help it. She reached out and brushed her hand up his stomach and to his chest. Her fingers danced over the metal like scales on his chest and he growled lowly.

"What?" She asked with a smile.

"Your fingers are just small enough to get under the plates. It feels… really good," he said, his voice thick with desire.

Shepard continued to smile. "Show me more."

Garrus complied by taking off his pants. Shepard found herself biting her lip in anticipation. Garrus looked up at her when he was done stripping. They faced one another, completely unclothed. Shepard studied Garrus' sharp pointed hips. They would be perfect to facilitate her legs should she wrap herself around his waist. She saw the dark blue tattoo ran down his hips as well. Finally, she was struck by what she did not see.

"Hm, Garrus, how does your species… copulate?" Shepard asked.

Garrus' mandibles flared again. "Uh, beg pardon?"

"Well," Shepard began. "The male of my species has a… an appendage that he can insert into a female…" Shepard shook her head. It was her turn to feel clinical and dirty. She felt herself flush red.

Garrus chuckled. "Oh, that. Yes, well, I'm a bit nervous Shepard, so give me a chance to work up to it."

Shepard bit her lip again. "Take all the time you need, Vakarian."

"Oh, I intend to," Garrus said, his voice as smooth as her discarded night gown.

Garrus leaned down into her, his blue tongue running across her collarbone. She shivered with pleasure again, reaching around and finding more plates on his back. She worked her fingers around them. He growled lightly and she found herself kissing his mouth once again, feeling his tongue with hers and the warmth of his breath compared to his skin. Soon, she felt something pushing against her. She looked down, astonished.

An opening she had not seen before had appeared from between his legs. She reached down and touched the skin there. It was much softer than the rest of him. He shuddered against her as she explored him with her palm. Slowly, something pushed against her palm from the opening. She removed her hand and saw what had been missing begin to appear from within him.

"You… you can retract it?" She asked, still astonished.

Garrus smiled. "I take it your species lacks this very essential capability?"

Shepard smiled and ran her hand over the length of it. Garrus grunted in response to her touch and she felt him harden even more under her hand. She was not accustomed to something such as this. The size of it was a matter of concern for her. It was much bigger than she imagined it would be. The tip curved up into a point. The shaft of it was ridged all the way around and down. The ridges were similar in color to his metal scales. The rest of it was as blue as his tongue. She traced her fingers down the bumps of the ridges as if they were a flight of stairs. Again, she was struck by how smooth and soft the feel of him was given the ridges.  
Garrus grunted again, his hips twitching involuntarily as she touched him. She slowly dropped to her knees, her lips touching the tip of his length. Garrus held his breath and watched her closely. Shepard looked up at him and smiled. She then slid her lips over him and allowed him to enter her mouth.

Garrus made a shocked sound as her mouth enclosed around him. He momentarily lost focus and dug his talons into her shoulders. She winced lightly, but enjoyed the sensation at the same time. She continued to move her mouth and tongue over him, gentle and slow at first. His fingers ran up through her hair and then again down her back as she continued to pleasure him. She could hear his breathing hasten and this prompted her to go faster. He groaned in pleasure as she took as much of him into her as she could. Soon, he was gripping her shoulders tightly again. She could feel the ridges begin to grow larger and swell as she picked up pace.

"Shepard, stop." Garrus breathed out heavily. "I can't hold back."

Shepard continued until she felt Garrus pull on her arms. He pulled her up to him and picked her up. His face was inches away from hers and his breathing was short and ragged. His tongue flicked out and ran across her wet lips.

He sighed contentedly. "What do you call that?"

She smiled, kissing his nose. "An ancient earth technique."

"My turn," Garrus said. He sat her down on the bed, his hand trailing from her neck to her chest. He rubbed his head against her chest lightly. The feel of his cool skin on her hot flesh was exhilarating. His tongue came out and he trailed it over her hard nipples, causing her to swell in anticipation. He allowed the ridges of his mouth to play over her nipple and a moan escaped her throat. He was touching all the right places. He moved up and kissed her neck, letting his teeth barely scrape her skin.

She reached for him and he caught her hands. He pushed her down on the bed and slid his talons gently down her wrists, arms and over her breasts again. She began to ache and squeezed her legs together to help with the want for him. She twisted her hips and raised her chest up to his touch, wanting more.

"I'm not through with you, yet." He whispered. He continued to trail his talons down her stomach and to her thighs. With very little effort, he coaxed her legs open. Carefully, he ran the pad of his finger down in between her legs and massaged her softly. Shepard grabbed the sheets and twisted her head into her arm to breathe out a gasp of pleasure. Without seeing him, Shepard knew Garrus was smiling.

"I like it when you make those sounds," he said thoughtfully. "What else can I do to elicit such noises?"

It was not so much of a question as a challenge. Garrus bent down in between her legs and rolled his tongue over her. She gasped again, unable to control the noises and the ragged breaths that flew from her lungs. Without warning, Garrus slid his very long tongue into her. Shepard clutched the bed sheets and rocked her hips into him.

"Oh.. Shi… Garrus," she breathed heavily as his tongue massaged her insides, pushing against her with incredible pleasure. Garrus' talons gripped her hips as she moved. His talons once again going up her stomach and down her hips, cradling her behind. She rocked into him again as his tongue found a rather pleasurable spot. Garrus made a noise deep in his throat and she felt his talons and hand squeezing her breast tightly.

Shepard began to feel her climax begin as Garrus began to use his tongue more fervently. She could even feel the pricks of his teeth ever so gently on her. She began to breathe even more heavily, her moans turning into soft whimpers of anticipation. Finally, when she did not think she could take anymore, she felt herself succumb to orgasm. Garrus held firm to her hips as she writhed underneath him. Slowly, he retreated from his position from between her legs and faced her.

She laid there, dazed in pleasure and ecstasy, breathing heavily out of her mouth.

"Did I hurt you?" Garrus asked.

Shepard shook her head from side to side, a deep and happy laugh erupting from her lips. "No, that was fantastic!"

Garrus smiled. "Good, because I want to be able to do that again. You tasted…" He ran his tongue over the ridges of his mouth. "Really good."

Shepard leaned up and kissed his mouth, running her tongue over his. "You're not so bad yourself."

Soon, Garrus was back on top of her, nuzzling her neck. She reached around him, finding the metal plates and working her fingers underneath them. He groaned into her neck and she could feel him against her, his ridges rubbing up and against her pleasurably. Even though she had just reached her climax, she wanted more. She wanted him.

She continued to massage his plates while his talons scraped her body softly, sending chills up her spine. She kissed his neck lightly, trailing her tongue along his mandible. He quaked under her touch and she reminded herself to try that move again. She felt the ache once again begin to take over her and she tried to maneuver him inside of her. He refused, teasing her lightly with his tip, rubbing against her hard.

She began to rub his plates harder and he moaned, looking up from her neck. "You're not playing fair," he said. She planted a kiss on his chin, sliding her tongue slowly against his mandible again. He quivered under her, but still continued to tease her. She made her way to his neck. He breathed heavily as she kissed him. An urge tore through her and she did not know why, but she felt the need to do so. She bit his neck. Gently at first, then harder. Garrus moaned loudly, his dual tone effect penetrating her with desire. Without warning, Garrus pushed himself into her. She gasped into him, the texture of him against her, inside her, was indescribable. His ridges were more pleasurable than she could have ever imagined.

He rocked into her hard and she once again lost control of her breathing and voice. He growled as he pushed himself into her deeper and harder than before. She cried out under his barrage in a mixture of pleasure and pain. His tongue ran across her hot flesh and she wrapped her legs around his slender waist, hooking them on his hips. She had been right, it was the perfect position for her legs. She began to rise and fall in motion with him. She could feel every ridge slide in and out of her as he moved his body along hers. He grabbed her legs and propped them over his shoulders and continued to push into her, but slower this time. She could feel herself on the verge again. He was so deep inside of her. His ridges were hitting all the best places. She reached up and gripped his arms, her fingers pressing tightly into him. He growled at the sensation and pushed harder into her. She pushed herself down against him and felt herself release once again.

As she moaned in pleasure, she heard Garrus gasp in surprise and then moan in his own pleasure. Evidently, her convulsing around him was greatly pleasurable. His mandibles hung down as far and exposed as she had ever seen them and he rocked into the sensation of her. Finally, he slid her legs off his shoulders and slipped his hands under her back. In one quick motion, he was standing with Shepard still on him, and then laid on his back on the bed.

Shepard began to grind her hips against his, her hands pushing down on his chest. Garrus grunted, thrusting his hips up into her. She began to move along him faster. She could feel his ridges inflating, filling her even more. His talons scraped over her stomach and breasts again. He leaned up into her, encircling his arms around her torso, his tongue running up between her breasts. She began to move against him harder, feeling herself about to be claimed again.

She moaned loudly as he pushed into her more fervently. Her chest moved against his and she could feel his scales, smooth and hard against her soft breasts. "Do it again, Shepard." He whispered breathlessly. "I want to feel you again."

His urging was all she needed and she began to push into him harder and harder. She was on the verge. Her breaths were coming out as rapid whimpers of ecstasy. She was very close. His ridges were pushing against her, facilitating her every need.

"Artemis!" Garrus yelled out. Shepard had little time to react. It was the first time Garrus had ever said her first name. She began to convulse once again around him. This time she was very loud, almost screaming in pleasure. Amidst her cries, she heard Garrus moaning loudly as well. She felt him release inside of her. It was not what she expected. The barrage of his ecstasy was incredibly forceful and was incredibly hot, nearing the point of discomfort.

She slowed her movements to a stop, collapsing on top of his chest, breathing as if she had just run a marathon. Garrus held her firmly for a few minutes, stroking her hair and back, his breathing also hard. After a while she felt him retract out of her and he rolled her onto her back.

She laid there, still panting from the ordeal. "So, how was my flexibility?"

Garrus chuckled and propped himself up on his arm and stared down at her. "Further testing is required."

She laughed and swatted at him. Her blow came up short as he caught her hand easily. She was utterly exhausted.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked.

He wrapped his arm around her stomach and brought her as close to him as he could get. "I'll never leave your side, Shepard."

He nuzzled her neck lightly and she smiled.

"Damn," Garrus mumbled sometime later, half asleep. "We forgot the wine."

Shepard rolled over snuggling into his chest, wrapping a leg around his waist. "We didn't need it."

Garrus chuckled tracing the pads of his fingers lightly up her hip and side. "No, we didn't. But I was looking forward to tasting it off you. Maybe next time," he said, his voice growing slower as he drifted off to sleep.

"Definitely," Shepard muttered, holding on tight to her Turian lover. _There will definitely be a next time_, she thought happily as she joined Garrus in restful sleep.


End file.
